


Shifty Doppelgangers & Dangerous Drugs

by IJustWantMyTea



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel doesn't get his way, Ciel's doppelganger is a dick, F/M, Implied Elizabeth/Ciel, Modern AU, One Shot, Possible Part II, doppelganger au, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustWantMyTea/pseuds/IJustWantMyTea
Summary: Everyone has a doppelganger, this much is common knowledge. But these doppelgangers are not just look-alikes that you encounter at a Cafe. Your doppelganger lives in your mirror, waiting with baited breath for you to make a mistake that you are unable to repair. The second you have, your doppelganger has permission to take over your life and punish you for your mistakes.





	Shifty Doppelgangers & Dangerous Drugs

A loud banging on his bedroom door is what jolted the young man awake. He was sure he’d only been sleeping for a few minutes, so the interruption was both surprising and unwelcome. Thin, pale hands came up to rub sleep from empty eyes bordered with dark circles from lack of sleep.

“What is it...?” His voice sounded croaky and foreign to his ears, and his throat felt dry and scratchy.

The second he’d spoken, a usually lively, but now worried blonde was bursting into his room, face wrought with concern.

“Oh Ciel! You’ve been cooped up in here for so lo- what is that? Have you been using that stuff again, Ciel!? We’ve spoken about this… you can’t keep locking yourself up in here and using that junk, it’s so bad for you.”

“I was sleeping.” Ciel muttered, the pathetic excuse making Elizabeth shake her head in forlorn disapproval.

“If you were sleeping, why do you have all of that sprawled out over your desk, hm?”

Her stern eyes swept through the room, pitying what the man she loved had become. Trash and dirty clothes were cluttered in corners and the room reeked, not just of the substances that Ciel had been abusing, but of general human filth as well.

Elizabeth kicked through piles of mess to get to the window on the other side of the room, throwing the curtains open and shoving the window open.

“We need to air this place out and clean up, it’s filthy, I don’t know how you live like this!”

Ciel flinched as the warm, afternoon sun washed over the room, painting everything in brilliant orange hues. He couldn’t help but think that it was a beautiful sight, even with the mess of his room. The way the mirror hanging from his wall caught the light and threw it to an otherwise untouched corner of his room to be entrancing. Deft fingers ran along a section of wall that had been saturated by the gentle light. Even his shadow looked healthier than himself.

At some point during his sudden enrapturement with the sunlight, Elizabeth had left, returning clad in a pair of rubber gloves with a handful of trash bags tucked under her arm.“Go take a shower, dear. You stink!” Elizabeth ushered him out of the bed, forcing him out of his bedroom and slamming the door in his face.

He had half a mind to argue, but he knew that she was right, He was a mess, physically and mentally. Turning to face the rest of his small apartment, Ciel begrudgingly forced his legs to start working, dragging his feet as he made his way to the bathroom on auto-pilot.

Looking at himself in the mirror was the dictionary definition of a wakeup call. He knew it was bad, but he had never expected to look so… corpse-like. Hair that he used to keep well-groomed was unkempt and matted, greasy and hanging over his face. The rest of him was no better. Ciel seemed almost like a walking skeleton, his eyes dull and hollow looking and skin holding a grey tinge to it. How had he ever allowed himself to regress this far?

As he stared at his forlorn reflection, he noticed something that could only be described as bizarre. It seemed as though the chapped lips of his mirror-double were turned up in the slightest of smirks. Ciel himself was sure that there was a frown firmly plastered to his face, unsure why any other expression would be seen gracing the features of the Ciel in the mirror.

Deciding that this was not something he should ponder on in his current state, Ciel locked the bathroom door and undressed.

Showering almost felt like some kind of secret eighth Wonder of the World, warm water cascading over him and melting away his worries, replacing all coherent thoughts with a blissful sense of peace. He wished he could stay like this forever, but he knew that he had to actually wash himself.

It was almost impossible, washing and brushing the knots and matts out of his hair. But after what seemed like an eternity, it was once again clean, albeit not as healthy as it used to be. It was longer too, and Ciel didn’t doubt he would be able to sweep it into a short ponytail.

Getting out of the shower almost took more willpower than it did to get him there in the first place. But Ciel managed, and he was proud of himself for that, though most might find it pathetic that someone his age was proud to complete even the most basic and mundane of tasks.

When Elizabeth saw Ciel properly clean and clothed in something other than dirty pyjamas, a warmth bloomed inside of her chest, spreading throughout her body. She felt an unwavering sense of joy, to see him looking better than he had done in a long time, and it was nigh on impossible to stop herself from tearing up and launching on Ciel in a hug with a ridiculously large smile painted across her pretty face.

Something in his chest felt like it had been crushed to a pulp and then tossed away, and he was sure it was his heart. It was so painful to see that Elizabeth had become so excited that he’d taken a shower. Knowing he’d let her down, someone who means so much to him, caused Ciel to feel a raw, physically crippling kind of pain. It was jarring, to say the least, and no matter how hard he tried, Ciel couldn’t stop himself from weeping bitterly into his hair. Mourning the distressed he’d caused someone so undeserving of any ill treatment.

“I think I’m going to be sick…” It was the only way he knew of to get Elizabeth to release him immediately.

Ciel allowed himself to be ushered into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and slumping down against the wall. The cool tile was pressing into his flushed skin, causing goose bumps to prickle along his skin.

“You’re hating it aren’t you? You hate how you’re making your dear Lizzy feel this way, you hate that no matter how hard you try, you can’t shake it, you don’t want to drop that nasty little habit of yours.”

Ciel’s head snapped up so fast that it cracked against the tile wall, eyes wide in shocked fear at the taunting voice echoing through the empty room. It sounded as though he was listening to a recording of himself, although, a much more obnoxious version.

“Who’s there?” His voice trembled just as much as his legs did, staggering upright like a newborn foal, palms flat against the vanity under the mirror. Ciel’s reflection was smirking at him, eyes narrowed and hands perched on thin hips.

“God, you’re really messed up, aren’t you? You can’t even recognise your own reflection!” The young man in the mirror laughed, leaning forwards, pale, spidery hands pushing through the mirror as it rippled around his wrists. The Other Ciel grabbed him by the lapel of his shirt, yanking him so close that his nose was pressed against the reflective surface his doppelganger was trapped behind.

Fear had his vocal chords seizing up, Ciel wasn’t able to call out for help, let alone utter a single sound. The version of himself behind the mirror seemed pleased, smugly so, as though he had just been told that he had won the lottery.

“Let me tell you something, Ciel. Your life doesn’t belong to you anymore, it’s mine. I get to decide what happens from now on, I get to pick up the pieces like you could never do. I get to forge and live the life that you were to pathetic for.” Each word was spoken with vehement undertones, as though this ungodly copy of himself was disgusted with his choices.

“What do you mean?” Ciel hated how he was stuttering, how his voice was meek and wavering in his fear. He was sure that this was all just some type of cruel, horrid nightmare, he abhorred the idea of it being real.

“I get to take over your life! It’s mine now! Enjoy living in an eternal purgatory. I’m sure you’ll find yourself adequately punished for your sins!” The doppelganger chimed, smirk widening in an almost inhumane way as he dragged the original Ciel further into the mirror.

Kicking and squirming, Ciel tried to break away, to free himself. But it was a pointless approach, it seemed that this copy was much stronger than he was, and he soon found himself thrown down onto the floor in a twisted, grey looking version of his bathroom. The shadows themselves were writhing and grabbing at Ciel, hissing in what he imagined the Devil’s tongue would sound like.

“No! No, you can’t do this to me!” Ciel tried to snatch at the shirt of his doppelganger as he watched it climb through the mirror, though he was yanked back by the living shadows, their screams drowning out his own terrified squeal.

The faux emerged on the other side, sliding from the vanity and straightening up. He seemed utterly delighted with the situation, gaze sweeping around the bathroom before locking with the eyes of the man whose life he stole.

“But you see, I already have!” The doppelganger smirked, leaning forwards and sticking his tongue out in quite the childish manner. “Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure to keep you updated!”

The doppelganger snickered, unlocking the bathroom door and throwing it open, the real Ciel watching in disbelieving terror as a fake version of himself strode out, calling to Elizabeth as he went.

“Elizabeth, darling! I’m feeling much better, why don’t we go out for dinner tonight?”


End file.
